1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to walking aids and more particularly to a walker equipped with a folding tray mounted between the two upper support members.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Of the many types of walkers available today, all require the use of two arms to control both stability of the person and forward movement, of the walker. because of the need for two arms to control the walker, the user must improvise if he/she needs to carry an object, such as, for example, an item purchased at a store. One possibility is to obtain a bag which has two handles, both of which are held with one hand against one of the upper members or is hung over the upper member. The instability of the package swinging to and fro could cause a fall or bumping into an object or person.